


Moment's Silence (Common Tongue)

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OP is very lonely and filling a void here, Trans!Logan, don't step on the coriander flowers, fae can change their biology but it's an actual process not just a snap of their fingers situation, oh except the fact that sirens can change their biology, technically, that's all, this is basically two chapters of fuck, u can skip this u will not miss any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Emile is easily flustered and his wings are a lot more sensitive than he realized.





	1. Like a heathen clung to the harmony

_"All reason flown as God looks on in abject apathy,_

_A swollen lord, that measly a prayer in perfect parody,_

_A moment's silence when my baby puts her mouth on me,_

_When the meaning's gone, there is clarity,_

_And the meaning comes in the common tongue of you loving me,"_

_-Moment's Silence (Common Tongue), Hozier_

* * *

Patton feels a little bit more comfortable, well no, a lot more comfortable than he's ever felt in his life. Roman's fingertips trail the inside of his forearm whilst Logan's lips press against the other Faery's, Patton watches them with a small smile, a hum on his lips. A mellow sort of warmth resided in him as he leans up to press a gentle kiss to Roman's neck, giggling at the way the elder seems to melt against the touch, those lovely little flowers flourishing behind his ears. "You're so pretty," Patton hums, his hands running along the other's arm.

"Bold words from someone as stunning as you, my love," Roman mutters as he pulls away from Logan. Logan gives a tired yet affectionate sort of look and nuzzles against Patton's shoulder as Virgil's fingertips run down his chest. The youngest laughs a little as he leans up to kiss Roman, getting a little lost in so many different little actions of affection. Logan nuzzles against Patton in the open expression of care that he's never known himself to have; perhaps because no one has ever given him the chance to open up this side of him yet. 

"Says you," Virgil mutters under his breath, his hands pulling the elder Faery into a warm kiss, the sort of kiss that gives Patton a strange sensation just watch them, it takes him a moment to note what that feeling is and when he does his cheeks heat and a shiver runs through him. He feels Logan chuckle against his neck, warm and cold at the same time, but brushing his breath over Patton's sensitive neck. Virgil pulls away at the sound and laughs gently at the mortal's wide eyes and red cheeks. "Are you okay Patton?" Patton nods mutely, his throat feeling too strained for a second until Logan nips lightly at his neck and the youngest squeaks at the feeling. 

"You're adorable," Roman hums bluntly, leaning over to him to kiss him gently in a slow and determined movement, his tongue brushing against the smaller man's own as a delicate hand drifts over Patton's chest in such a brief touch that has the younger's brain in all kinds of a frenzy. _Is this really happening? Right now?_ He can't be sure it's not a dream, one that wouldn't be the first of that nature after all. Virgil's hand trails down Roman's spine, tracing where his wings reach his back. "Isn't he adorable?" Logan nods in agreement, looking up at Patton watchfully as if asking for permission to continue. 

"He is," Virgil's voice sounds deeper, rougher suddenly and Patton knows he has to make his choice now, with those flowers growing from Roman again, he knows what they mean and how easily they appear for a man with more of a sex drive than active brain cells. But they're going to ask and he needs his answer, Roman and Logan both need hs expressive permission before they do anything to him. He's daydreamed of something similar, but Logan is a new addition (and he's certainly not averse, he's fucking beautiful), and he has absolutely _no idea_ what he's doing. Literally zero idea; he understands some sort of basics somewhere along the line but no-one has ever taught him anything about sex, let alone how sex is supposed to progress when all of the people involved are not fitting the usual male/female dynamics. He assumes, he should probably not assume. 

"Are you okay?" Virgil asks again, his eyes a little darker than the other remembers, and his gaze a little softer than moments before.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Patton confesses, sitting up with red cheeks "I don't really know how this is supposed to go, I've never really been taught or told," Roman's jaw seems to clench a little, and Virgil's gaze lightens as he sighs and kneels in front of Patton, squeezing his hands comfortingly. 

"That's okay, if you want to be taught, or shown, we can help you, we don't even have to touch you unless you want too," The Witch explains gently and the youngest eases a little at the comforting tone and the safety he feels when the elder talks to him, like he cares and genuinely too. "And if you do want too, then all you have to do is ask, I know I'm not exactly bound by the same laws as these two but I promise you I would never do anything without your permission," Patton believes him, wholly and truthfully. Logan nods in response and agreement. "Plus, Roman loves attention, if you want to watch," The mortal's cheeks heat a little as he looks over at Roman, the Faery gives a grin like nothing else, ecstatic to have an audience. 

Logan leans back on his hands with a look in his eyes that very much says he would love to see the other's take care of each other. He isn't exactly sure he knows what he's doing either. He's never mated with anyone, he's never even tried too, usually when the time comes that such urges arise he hides out somewhere for a few days until it wears away. Faeries don't exactly have cycles, but there are certain times and circumstances where their mind gets scrambled by a lot of energy, not necessarily solely sexual but that does have a part to play. For Roman, this is in Spring, for Logan this is a completely random endeavor that occurs when the water calls for him.

"I would like to watch," Patton finally says, throat dry and cheeks warm. 

Roman grins, his wings fluttering excitedly as Virgil nods and moves back towards the other. Logan leans his head on the mortal's shoulder with a keen interest in his cool eyes, his own wings brush against Patton's back and for some reason that feels like electricity. Virgil sits down on the grass, looking up at the prince who crawls so easily into his lap as though he's made to be there, then leans down to kiss his partner with a firm ferocity that has Patton shivering a little. He hadn't quite known he'd wished for someone to kiss him like that until now, desperate and needy, Roman kisses Virgil like he's asking a question and receiving the answer at the same time like there's a hidden prayer that he can only get from Virgil's lungs.

Virgil's hands trail under Roman's shirt, watching the sensitive prince gasp and whine at the touch, his hips pressing forward. Patton bites down on his lip, his body feeling warm all over as Virgil unbuttons the other's shirt, carefully sliding it off. Patton had wondered how shirts work when you have wings, but it's almost as if they fade right through them, Roman had mentioned he can sort of "summon" his wings, and then some things about Fae dimensions and portals that had confused him too much to consider but it was an explanation even if he didn't get it. By the time he's considered this, Roman is pulling Virgil's sweater over his head and carefully trying not to ensnare it on his horns.

Patton's seen Roman naked before, this isn't a new experience. But Virgil's body is pale and lithe, with the light outlines of muscle around his arms and stomach, but otherwise, he is surprisingly thin under those baggy sweaters that he adores so greatly. The mortal can only comment to his own mind that he looks beautiful, they both do but that's no surprise at all. Even so, he's never quite seen Roman like this; he's flirty and bold and brash but Virgil undoes all of that with some well-placed kisses and wandering hands. 

The elder Faery buries his face in Virgil's neck, but they can all hear the little whines that escape him as Virgil's hand dips inside the other's pants, squeezing and playing lightly with the other, Roman's hips push into the touch, the flowers blossoming over his skin in a variety of colors and species that Patton does not need guidance to spell out what they mean. "Up," The Witch's voice is calm and firm and demanding, the sort of tone that tells Patton exactly who is in charge here right now; Logan makes a quiet noise at the back of his throat as Roman obeys, managing himself out of his clothes without so much as once losing balance. 

Patton swears he sees a little spark of electricity as their bodies meet again, and his throat feels so tight as the two, without a care in the world except for each other, sit in the grass without their clothes. "He's a spring Faery," Logan whispers quietly, his voice sending electric shocks through Patton's nerves at this moment as the youngest squeezes his thighs together "This should be pretty," Patton doesn't know what that means and he doesn't know much really, right now, because he can't stop staring at the scene before him. He'd sort of put two and two together at some point, on how sex works technically for people like them. Or well, people like Roman, he knows for a fact his body cannot do what the other man's is doing, as he lowers himself onto the head of Virgil's cock with a surprising amount of ease. "Our bodies are not quite human," Logan reminds him, and surely the Siren knows exactly what his voice is doing to him as all the blood in Patton's body rushes somewhere else, at a pace that leaves him so light-headed. "Should I stop talking?"

Patton shakes his head.

Virgil's lips attach themselves to Roman's neck, just under a small cluster of crimson roses that are growing beautifully and bold against his skin, he bites a little, a little too hard and Roman moans as he tilts his head back to give the younger enough room. The Faery gasps and moans as he rocks his hips, hair mussed and eyes screwed shut whilst he gasps desperately for more. "Are you enjoying watching them?" Logan whispers, Patton's eyes closed as he feels his body relax, "Would you like to feel the effects more?" Patton nods in response to both "I need explicit consent,"

"Please, I would like to feel it, your voice that is," His cheeks heat a little and he can't quite tell what it's from, whether it be embarrassment or his general overall state right now. He realizes he's consenting to something when he doesn't know exactly what a Siren's voice can do, or whether Logan has ever tried to use it on someone else before, but judging by the nervous smile he gives it's entirely possible that he has not. He leans a little against Logan, feeling his winds brush against his back and the way this movement suddenly feels almost protective. 

_"Relax,"_ Logan says gently and Patton does without consciously thinking about it, melting into the touch as Logan's arm rests lightly around him, his fingertips brushing against his arm reassuringly. _"Do you wish you were Roman? Or Virgil?"_ He whispers _"Taking control of one of them or letting them take control of you, of your body? Think about it, which do you prefer,"_ And then he does think about it, he thinks about being in Virgil's lap until suddenly he can feel phantom hands against his thighs, nails trailing of his skin, teeth biting. He inhales sharply, a moan on his lips. _"You may revoke consent at anytime, remember,"_ Logan reminds him, and Patton remembers, it stays there in the forefront of his mind and does not move as if blocks are holding it in place. _"You can feel it yes? The hands, the touch, imagine them wherever you like, doing whatever you like, feel it,"_ It's here that Patton realizes he doesn't currently have control of his own mind, _Logan_ does, Logan is pressing buttons that he himself doesn't know how to press. 

But he can feel it, he can feel warmth in places he had never quite felt before, heat dragging over his abdomen warm breath against his skin. He looks over at Virgil and Roman to watch them, to watch how Virgil's hands grip his lover's hips and his teeth drag across Roman's lip. He thinks of every moan being dragged from their mouths and the way Roman's back arches. Virgil's eyes fall shut as he hisses out something between his teeth and the Faery smiles in response before his eyes drift back to Patton and Logan. The look on the prince's face is something Patton doesn't think he can forget, a soft sound on his lips as his eyes meet the mortal's, surveying and watching, eyes trailing over his body as if he can see into every cell and fiber of his being. _"Do you wish it was him?"_ Logan hums quietly against his ear, his voice is more sing-song than usually. No, now it held an air of mischief and of playfulness, he's enjoying himself, tugging at all of the right strings. _"Watch him," _

Virgil's hips press deep into the other, one hand wrapping around his lover's hard cock and stroking in long and firm strokes, Patton can't look away from the way the eldest's head falls forward, hair tangling in front of his eyes, his skin sweat-slicked and moans bubbling over his lips as he begs and pleads for more. The flowers in his hair tangle with the ones that peek between his shoulder blades and the back of his neck. _"Sexual energy is healthy for Fae, it's also healthy for the space around them, which is why Spring Fae tend to prefer to do this outside, it would be hard to contain all of that inside of a house,"_ Patton feels like he knows what this means but it's possible that's only because Logan is currently co-piloting his brain. 

Patton can't quite tear his eyes away as Roman's movements become more erratic, Logan presses a soft kiss to Patton's neck that feels so much heavier and warmer than it should. The Faery's forehead rests against his partner's shoulder as his entire body trembled a little, a moan on his lips as energy seems to ripple out of him. Patton gasps a little as he stares. Flowers reach up out of the dirt as Roman gasps and whines and writhes, the flowers on his body seem to reach a different vibrancy as the petals unfurl and Patton almost forgets what he's supposed to be paying attention too as the whole clearing seems to fill with color. 

_"Quite literally, a symbol of fertility,"_ Logan mutters softly, jolting Patton back into the present "_Could you imagine what all that energy feels like inside you?"_ Logan practically purrs in his ear _"Wouldn't you like to know?_" His mind seems to conjure the images, the feeling, like a jolt of energy as Logan sucks a little at his neck as though he's trying to press those images into him. It's working whatever it is. The mortal opens his eyes to see Roman pulling off of Virgil, pushing the other down as his head sinks between his legs eagerly. _"He's so pretty, isn't he? So eager to please,"_ Those kisses feel a little warmer _"Imagine how that would feel, having a prince bend to your every will,"_ Patton's stomach feels warm like someone is touching him, but no-one physically is. _"Must be a nice feeling," _

Virgil moans out Roman's name as he grips the back of the other's head, the prince seems unphased by this, but Patton absently knows that Faeries have a higher tolerance for pain than he does. Or at least, than he used too. _"Feel it,"_ Logan commands, his voice ringing somewhere in the mortal's mind, and he does, every one of his nerves feel like they're suddenly on fire, and he shakes his head firmly.

"Wait, stop," and just like that it stops, Logan pulls away, eyes wide and looking for any sign of distress, but he finds none in Patton's eyes and relaxes. Patton takes a moment to catch his breath, running a shaking hand through his hair as his body tries to figure out what is happening. "Sorry I just...I wasn't ready for...too..." Logan chuckles and nuzzles against him. He makes a mental note of this, "I wanted to watch," The Siren nods and lets Patton rest against him, his gaze going back to Virgil. The Witch's cheeks were flushed red against his pale skin, eyes so dark they're almost black, his sharp nails dig in against the grass, the other hand gripping Roman's hair as he mutters his lover's name amongst praises both romantic and utterly sinful. 

Patton has actually never been so interested in something before. It's not like he didn't know sex existed it's more of the fact nobody actually wanted him, then there's the whole "the only gay in the village," joke that seemed to always end up with him being a very literal punchline. But Roman literally just conjured flowers from deep within the Earth with a look on his face that could only be described as literal bliss. And now, Virgil looks so natural and unguarded with his eyes screwed shut and body shuddering with noises that the mortal could not have even _dreamed_ of. Distantly, he knew sex was pleasurable, sure, that's kind of mostly why people do except to have children. He hadn't quite expected it to be like this, so...vulnerable and warm and in Roman's case, rather beautiful. 

The flowers continued to grow from him, but in calmer form, red and yellow roses, flowers that Patton can't quite identify but as Roman slowly pulls off and clambers back into Virgil's lap and nuzzling against him affectionately, and as Virgil's arms wrap around the smaller and holds him like the world had stood still for them both, he knows exactly what they mean. 

Logan presses a gentle kiss to his shoulder, looking up at him with a look that is asking a question. Virgil and Roman grin a little at him as Virgil rests himself on Patton's other side, and Roman lies on his stomach in front of the other, nuzzling against the inside of his leg before bowing his head a little, looking up through his long lashes. The mortal boy lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as Virgil's fingertips trace his spine. "What would you like, I think is the question these two are too shy to ask," Roman? Shy? Hardly. Afraid of screwing up is more appropriate. "You don't have to do all that, you know, that was just an...example,"

"Pretty," Patton mutters, his brain just a little friend by everything that had just transpired. "I...I don't really know specifically what I would like, whatever Logan was doing felt nice," Roman snorts a little, muttering something that sounds like 'lucky you'. Siren's voices don't work on another Faery, but he also guesses that Roman can do things with his own mind that Patton just isn't sure he can do. "But I..." His cheeks flush red and he buries his face in Virgil's neck shyly, he can feel the elder chuckle a little, Roman nuzzles his legs apart and looks up at him "I guess...surprise me?" He squeaks out after a moment "I consent for you to do what you want," Roman's eyebrows raise a little, a soft expression on his face as he kneels up, kissing the other gently. 

"You don't know how much that means to me," He says softly. Patton trusts him enough to surrender complete control to him like that, it makes his whole body feel warm in a different way. "Does that stand for both of us?"

"All three of you," Patton clarifies because he knows Virgil will still want explicit consent even if he isn't bound by the laws that prevent him physically from doing anything without consent. "I consent," His voice comes out as less than a whisper, before Virgil's hand is on his chest, soon he's lying down with his head tilted to the side as sharp teeth nibble at the skin of his neck. His eyes flutter closed for a second until a demanding yet soft voice whispers in his ear to open them again. Roman's hands work on his pants, skilled and fast as he eases them off the other, Patton tries not to mind being naked from the waist down but he can't help his learned shame. 

_"Relax,"_ Logan mutters_ "There's no need to be embarrassed, sex is the most natural thing in the world,"_ and just like that Patton relaxes, his focus going to the lips against his thighs and then the sharp nibble that doesn't hurt as much as he had anticipated from teeth so sharp. _"Enjoy the feeling as much as you can, focus on it, focus on the way we touch you,"_ A hand slides up his shirt, playing with his nipple before the article of clothing is pushed up and then Logan's mouth is around it, teeth grazing and tongue rolling over the hardening bud as he sucks slowly. Virgil's breath is warm against his neck as the other tries his hardest not to catch his horns against Patton. Patton can barely focus on these two feelings alone until there's a wet heat around his cock and a strangled moan escapes him. He didn't know he could focus on three sensations at once but he supposes that when a Siren orders you to do something you must obey. 

Roman does not have a gag reflex. Either that or he can just turn it off. Patton whimpers a little as a hand runs through his hair, by the nails he would assume Virgil. There's a bite to his neck that actually manages to sting and something about that feeling has his eyes widening, his hips bucking. "Share," comes a soft whine, before there's another bite that feels like electric shocks for a second so he identifies this easily as Virgil. 

"Pl-please do that again," Patton gasps out, he can feel Logan's smirk against his skin before he bites down again, so hard he tastes blood, but to Patton, it feels like a mild bite. Logan's tongue runs over the bite for a moment before his lips are pressed to Patton's, tugging his bottom lip into his mouth.

_"Tell me what you want,"_ Logan mutters against his lips as Virgil leans back a little, knowing the other can't quite resist that. It's not even directed at him and a shiver runs down his spine at the words. The Siren's words take effect quickly as Patton whimpers a little, his hand resting on Logan's face with a dazed expression in his eyes. Patton's words barely feel like his own, it's certainly not words he would generally say on a day to day basis or under normal circumstances, but the entire point of Logan's...ability, is to bring out the innermost desires of (generally) men (occasionally people of other genders). 

"I want you, please," Patton gasps out against his lips.

"Which way do you want him is the next question," Virgil snorts, tugging a little on Patton's hair "For lack of better phrasing, do you have a preference?"

"A-a preference?" The youngest mutters out, a confused expression on his face "For what?" Roman pulls up from between Patton's legs, he whines a little as the warmth disappears. 

"Siren's are manipulators of physical and mental forms," The prince strokes him slowly, watching with interest as Patton shifts into the touch. "Fae as a whole are not bound by the same construct of gender and sex as Humans are," He hums a little, pressing kisses to the youngest's hips "We probably should've had this conversation beforehand," He chuckles a little, but honestly Patton doesn't mind a little conversation, it makes everything feel a little more intimate to catch a breath and talk. He leans up on his elbows to look down at the ridiculously pretty picture of the other man seated between his legs. "We can all change our bodies a little, all it takes is a little magic, but Sirens can do it at will," He cocks his head a little in thought (dangerous for Roman, he really should not do much thinking). "You won't know if you have a preference,"

_"We'll just have to try it both ways," _

"Maybe not today though," Virgil interjects "Let's not give him a heart attack," Logan huffs a little, Patton can't lie and say he's not enjoying this side of the Siren, it feels less reserved. He knows why he has to hide his voice, but hearing him talk like this, desperate and true to his nature it's...well apart from erotic, it's authentic and pleasant. "I quite like him alive," He nibbles a little on his ear lobe, Patton groans a little. He gets the feeling these three are going to kill him one way or another. 

_"Are you averse to either? It's much easier for me as I am, I assume,"_ Logan hums, Patton shakes his head, he isn't averse to anything really, he just finds men attractive, it's not really the parts that matter to him. Logan shifts away to shimmy out of the pants that are slightly too tight for him because Virgil's clothes were too big and Roman's only style is apparently "Skin-tight," (But only for Logan, Roman's actual clothes that he wears are quite loose). His sweater is Virgil's, and it reaches his thighs, but he doesn't take it off because he knows the look in Virgil's eyes as he kneels up, naked except for the Witch's sweater, an almost possessive growl in his throat.

He takes the youngest's hand and guides it between his legs, showing him the right places to touch. Logan's eyes flutter closed as he grinds against the touch before he sighs softly. Patton plays tentatively with the place that he's been shown, watching the way the Siren's face screws up a little and his eyes close. He'd never heard his name whispered like that, but it makes his cock twitch in Roman's palm so he can deal with the fact that that's something that he enjoys. Roman catches Logan's gaze and moves out of the way, as Logan leans down to kiss Patton softly, before moving out of the way to straddle his hips. The younger leans up again to watch, as Roman kisses along Patton's neck "You two were having fun without me," He snorts, nibbling at the skin.

Patton isn't exactly sure what he's expecting as Logan lowers himself onto Patton, the younger bites his lip as he feels the warm around him, and Logan doesn't rest, his eyes falling shut as he moves his hips, soft gasps on his lips as he feels him pressing deep inside of him. Roman bites down firmly at the skin on Patton's neck, making him jolt a little in pleasure. Virgil shuffles to kneel next to Logan, his fingers finding his clit easily as he moves with more practiced determination. _"Fuck,"_ Logan growls a little, his iridescent scales catching in the setting sun perfectly. Patton is almost entranced by him, by the new sensations as Virgil presses sweet kisses to the Siren's neck, nibbling a little at the skin that isn't covered by scales. 

Patton has already been teased so much that he doesn't know how much longer he's going to last, that same warm feeling building "Logan I...I shouldn't probably," He blushes a little and Logan smiles down at him before running his nails under the younger's shirt with a slight ferocity. "Can you...ah..._fuck,_" He cusses lightly, a whimper on his lips as Logan doesn't relent, his heart skips a beat for a moment as his entire body shakes just a little, gasping lightly before he falls straight over the edge, his hips shifting to chase the sensation as his head falls forward, his curls tumbling into his eyes. 

"Don't worry," The Faery chuckles as Patton gives him a guilty look "I would not allow you to get me pregnant if that's the issue," it was the issue but he guesses that's cleared up. Logan pulls off of him as cum drips down his thigh. Virgil doesn't quite let him get much further than off of Patton before Logan's on the ground. Patton sits up to watch as Virgil's nails dig into Logan's thighs and his tongue runs over the Siren's clit. Patton makes a soft noise, leaning back against Roman, who is watching the two almost hungrily. The cool and calm and in control Logan quickly dissipates, Patton is starting to think Virgil is extremely good at making a mess out of powerful men. The younger grinds against Virgil's quick tongue, his hands running through the Witch's hair as his head falls back against the grass comfortably. 

Patton is sure he could watch this all day, by the way Roman sighs and leans his head on Patton's shoulder he gets the feeling he could too. "They're too pretty for their own good," The other mutters against his ear, the mortal hums in some agreement, a little bit entranced by the way Logan's moans sound like a fucking song. Logan's hips stutter as he arches into Virgil's mouth and gasps and moans out the other man's name in some semblance of desperation with his hands knotting in the grass below him. For a second his entire body seemed to shift or change, but before he could look too closely, Roman has directed his attention with a heated kiss. 

"What was that for?" Roman gives a small smile. 

"Some things you're not ready to see," He manages out by way of explanation, it's not really an explanation, but Patton can't deny he's curious about Logan's actual body, outside of what he wants to see. But the thought is lost as the other two collapses next to them, staring up at the sky with satisfied grins on their faces. The four end up tangled in each other's limbs as the sun sets below the horizon, all long since forgotten their shame. Patton couldn't even remember why he was embarrassed in the first place.


	2. Be thankful some know it lovingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile is easily flustered and his wings are a lot more sensitive than he realized.

_"Since it all begun_  
_ To it's reckoning_  
_ There the reason comes on the common tongue of your loving me_  
  
_ Be thankful some know it lovingly_  
_ There the reason comes in the common tongue of your loving me,"_

_-Moment's Silence (Common Tongue), Hozier_

* * *

Emile is used to Remy being an affectionate person, but today it seems a little strange. First, the Witch buried his face against the other's shoulder and then pressed against him, shivering a little. Of course, the healer immediately thought he was sick and began to fuss, before the younger shakes his head.

Witches all have their marks due to genetics, but it's also a little to do with their personality; Virgil's horns are a trademark of the demon of whose blood runs in his veins, and Remy's smaller horns are a similar mark. But Remy also has the ears and the ability to transform into a cat, think about genetics in our world and how siblings can often look like each other but have additional or different eyes, ear shape, nose, face shape etc. People with Remy's abilities can't always just switch off the animal areas of them, it takes years to control transitioning in a controlled manner between animal and Witch. Even with the ability to do this, there is always a bit of Witch in the cat and a bit of cat in the Witch. 

It takes the elder a moment to understand and read Remy's body language; the flushed cheeks, the slight sheen of sweat and clammy hands, the way he seems to flinch at the slightest touch. When he does he starts to stammer a little because he's not equipped for this, he doesn't know how to take care of Remy or what to do and he feels like this is an area that not even Virgil can help him with. So, he does the next best thing "What do you need?"

"You, please," the younger whimpers, his fingertips graze against Emile's fluttering wings and the elder lets out a soft noise as a shock trembles through his body. He hadn't realized his wings were sensitive in this fashion, but he supposes very few people have a tendency to touch them so how was he supposed to know. Remy seems to notice because he feels him smile against his shoulder and repeat the action, his nails grazing against the feathers as little shocks of electricity run through him. He so easily wants to just say yes, but he can't, his heart thuds lightly in his chest as he pulls away. 

"I don't think... I don't think I can," He says softly "It's just...you're not really in your right mind Remy, you're not thinking consciously and that doesn't feel right," Remy's wide eyes look up at him as if he'd just been slapped. His eyes seem to fill with tears because right now he just couldn't understand, all he can think is that Emile doesn't _want_ him. Some part of his more Human brain is trying to wake up and talk, but the feline part that is almost desperately wanting one thing and one thing only can only feel rejection. Emile takes a deep breath as he senses the other's distress "Come one," He takes his hand and leads him to the tub, filling it up with water and helping Remy out of his clothes. He adds bits and pieces to help relax him, muttering various spells under his breath. The water smells sweet and it has Remy's ears pricking a little as he's helped into the tub on slightly shaky legs.

The moment he sinks into the water, his body seems to ease up, feeling less like he's on fire as he lets the sensation wash over him and clear his mind. "Thank you," Remy mutters, cheeks flushed, looking like he can actually breathe for a moment. "I probably should've told you sooner that I do that," He squirms a little but at least now he can form coherent sentences. 

"It's okay," Emile said softly, kneeling next to the tub with his wings folded against his back "I just didn't want to do something when you couldn't think clearly," Remy smiles, tears in his eyes again before a whole different reason. No-one has ever cared enough about that before, usually, the boys he'd see would have no reservations taking advantage of a situation that the feline Witch sees as a burden. He wipes his eyes and sniffles, exhaling deeply as he shakes his head, half laughing and half crying as he tries to deal with the fact that someone actually and genuinely cares about him. 

_Emile cares about him_. 

"You're so cute," Remy mutters after a moment "The fuck am I supposed to do about that?" He laughs wetly as he raises a hand, his thumb brushing against Emile's jaw gently "Kiss me?" The other Witch smiles and leans forward to capture their lips together softly, slowly, not minding that water drips down over his shirt as he loses himself in something more innocent than the moment had called for. When they pull away, Remy nods. "If you want to do this, then do it, it lasts longer and gets more intense if you don't so if you want too then, please do," Emile bites his lip in thought before nodding. Remy drags him into another kiss and by now Emile really can't worry about his clothes getting wet as they're being pushed off his body. Absently he thanks the fact he has a bigger bathtub because right now it's super beneficial, he'd needed a large bathtub anyway to accustom his wings, so it's more like a very small pool; the people of the coven had realized very quickly that the small boy with the hummingbird wings would grow and everyday things would need to be bigger so not to damage his otherwise rather fragile wings so they'd built it whilst he was still young. He feels Remy giggle against his lips as he stumbles out of his skirt. "Do you not wear underwear?" The dark-haired man asks, pulling away as Emile flushes in response. 

"It's too constricting," He explains as he clambers into the tub, Remy isn't happy about having to let go of the other but he makes up for it by immediately clambering into the other's lap once he'd settled down; Emile shivers but he can't tell if it's the water against his wings or the eager young man in his lap that causes this. Water splashes up the side as he moves quickly but with the same grace as someone who knows how to move fast and elegantly. It's just dawning on Emile, in his panic of worrying about Remy's wellbeing, that he had forgotten to think about his own. Witches are naturally very carefree beings, sex isn't the same in their society as it is with Humans. But if he's honest, Emile hadn't even tried to think about the fact that he's never really been all that interested in sex. In general, that is until he realized he was rather quickly falling in love with Remy. That had sparked some interesting reactions for his body, but that is to say that he's never really had sex either. He's quite literally been married to his work for most of his life.

But, he's no defeatist and certainly not oblivious. This is Emile, he's studied bodies and how they work for most of his life; he knows what he's doing theoretically by textbook definitions at least. 

Remy's hands cup his face as their lips meet again, and that's really all Emile needs to know he's ready for this. Even if it's a last-minute decision his entire being seems to just want more, more of _everything_, to have his partner as close as possible. It's not exactly a picture-perfect first time, but to Emile it's enough, his hands falling to his lover's thighs and feeling him gasp into his mouth desperately, grinding down against him. Water spills over the top of the tub as the smaller moves a little more erratically, and the plus side to this is that the soothing potions will most likely stain the floorboards for a few weeks (bad news is that eventually, he will actually have to wash the floors). "Fuck," Remy practically growled against his lips "Please, Em," He rests his forehead against the taller's with his eyes closed and lips parted as he breathes deeply. Emile takes some pity as his partner raises his hips, sliding a hand between his legs, reaching behind to press a finger against his entrance. Remy whimpers lowly, grinds down a little against his fingers, urging him to continue. 

The elder does as prompted, pressing a finger inside, shortly followed by another as he wraps a spare hand around Remy's cock as a way to help ease any discomfort; which seems to be unneeded as the younger takes very little time to do anything but grind down against Emile's hands with a needy sigh of pleasure, pressing the other's fingers deeper. 

There have been very few times in the winged man's life where anything has caused his heart to beat fast with sheer arousal, very little moments that he couldn't tear his eyes away from and image so stunning that it almost flips a switch in him. Remy riding his fingers, soaked in water that collegiates in his hair and drips down his skin and lips parted with a shuddery breath, may very well be the first moment where he's genuinely felt his brain short-circuit. He mutters something under his breath as he stretches the other open, catching every moan and whimper and embedding it into his mind. "Do you think you're ready?" Emile asks softly, pressing his lips against Remy's damp skin. 

"Yeah," Is the gasped response he gets, the sort of breathless sound that is practically begging for the other to do as he pleases to the younger man. Emile doesn't quite know how to do that, or what _he pleases_ actually is. But he doesn't have to think much about it because Remy does most of the work, raising his hips and shuffling closer, before lowering himself with practiced ease onto Emile's hard cock. The feeling isn't _unpleasant_ that's for sure, as the elder tries to wrap his head around the fact he's _inside_ somebody else but finds himself distracted when Remy actually moves, rolling his hips to push the other deep inside him. Emile's forehead rests against the smaller's shoulder, his wings flutter at the sensation, splashing water up accidentally; his cheeks flush in response as Remy smiles down at the other, pressing a kiss to the side of his head as one hand runs through the hair at the back of the other's head and the other through the damp feathers of his wings. Emile's hips buck up at the touch, a low moan in his throat as Remy grins through noises of pleasure. 

Emile identifies that he's certainly feeling a lot right now; the anxiety of accidentally hurting Remy, the excitement of doing something new and just the intense feeling of being entirely connected to someone else. Physically, his heart thuds against his ribcage as though it threatens to escape and he feels his nerves like Ivy is growing within them, his wings feel heavy with water and Remy's touch, whilst the rest of him feels so dazed its like he's floating. He hasn't felt so content to exist with someone before, to want to spend forever in one singular moment; he's always been trying to move forward, to keep pushing, but right now he simply wants to be still, to enjoy the present. 

And he_ does_. 

Remy's fingers bury against the feathers as their foreheads rest together, stealing quick kisses and small grins between their movements, before the younger's breath become more labored and he curses gently, hips grinding to press the other deeper as Emile's hand works his cock. Emile can capture his name amongst sounds that make his heart skip ten beats one after the other until Remy is spilling over his hand with a desperate sound. The elder expects him to pull off and move away or something, but with a devilish grin and a wince from the overstimulation, the other continues his movements, leaving the light-haired man to look up in wonder. After a moment, his vision blurs a little, the pleasure building through his entire body as his hands grip Remy's hips, nails digging in against the skin whilst whimpers and praises that sound desperate enough to be prayers tumble from his soft lips. As he reaches his climax his entire body jolts a little, his stomach tensing and an unreserved look passing over his face (Remy thinks to himself, that he'd never seen someone look quite so beautiful before, unafraid of being themselves, refusing to hide the way he's used to the men he's been with doing).

"Shit," Emile whispers after the hurricane of their own bodies tethers from its energy "We soaked the floor," Remy laughs gently, leaning down to steal a gentle kiss "That felt nice,"

"Understatement of the year," Their voices were so soft and quiet as if too much noise could disturb the mellow peace they'd made in the aftermath. Quiet giggles are exchanged between soft kisses as their fingertips find each other's and interlace their hands, _together_.


End file.
